


Love and Slim Steel Rods

by alifeasvivid



Series: Trust Universe [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sounding, UKUS, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeasvivid/pseuds/alifeasvivid
Summary: Ah, the secrets to a happy marriage.Arthur introduces Alfred to sounding for the first time. It goes very well.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Trust Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604326
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Love and Slim Steel Rods

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as "Trust," but pre-dates that fic chronologically.
> 
> *Part of my ongoing effort to show that kink dynamics don't have to include whips, chains, punishment, or humiliation.

It’s nothing more than a long, slender steel rod, smooth, surgical, and shiny. Arthur has never seen Alfred’s eyes glow like they do now. “Look at you, darling. So eager,” he teases with a smirk.

Alfred only whines. The cage he has been wearing around his cock for nearly twenty-four solid hours has added shades of delirium to the edges of his consciousness and his decidedly dominant husband now threatening and promising more torture--new, untested, exciting torture--is more than he take. He puts down his game controller and reaches up for the sounding rod only for Arthur to hold it out of reach.

“Manners, Alfred. If you want something, you ask for it,” Arthur says placidly, green eyes darkening despite his even tone. 

Alfred inhales deeply. “Want... that. Inside. Want you to take off my cage and stuff my cock with that thing. Please. Arthur.” Arthur then stares at him so piercingly, Alfred can’t breathe as he waits for an answer.

Arthur licks his lips, probably not voluntarily. “Alright,” he concedes. “Go to the playroom and get undressed.” Not that Alfred has many clothes on to begin with; the cage makes him a little tender and any type of trousers or jeans or even sweatpants are therefore uncomfortable for him, so he wears only his boxers and a t-shirt.

Alfred jumps up from the couch, winces cutely, and heads for the stairs.

“However!” Arthur calls after him, causing Alfred to stop and look back at him. “As this is our first attempt at sounding you, I want you to stay with me as best you can and if _I_ think you have had too much, we will stop.” Alfred has always struggled with heeding his own limits and usually desires more pleasure, pain, or some combination of the two than his body can handle. “Your feedback is imperative, is that clear? Use your safe words or we won’t play.”

Alfred nods dutifully. “Yes.”

Arthur’s lips curl into a devious grin. “Such a good boy. Alright, go.” He saunters slowly after, admiring the view of Alfred bounding up the stairs in front of him. While Alfred goes to the playroom, he ducks into their bedroom to shuck his clothes and slip into a pair of soft lounge pants.

Alfred kneels on the bed in the playroom, trembling with anticipation. He alternately licks and bites his lip, hands twitching restlessly on each thigh as he is more and more acutely aware of the cage. There’s no key, he could easily take it off himself at any time, but he doesn’t. That’s the point. His breath catches and he whines reflexively as Arthur enters the room. Arthur is beautiful, lean, wiry, slimmer in build than Alfred himself is, which only serves to conceal his true strength. Despite Alfred being naturally more muscular, Arthur is more than capable of pushing him around and manipulating his body and holding him so, so tightly. “Please,” Alfred says.

“Ask for what you want.”

“I need you. Need touch.”

Arthur smiles gently as he approaches the bed, wrapping his hand around the back of Alfred’s neck and pulling him in. “Need kisses?”

“Yeah,” Alfred breathes, almost inaudibly.

“‘Yeah?’”

“Please, Arthur. Please kiss me.”

“Much better.” Arthur slides his lips against Alfred’s, wasting no time before his tongue slides against them instead, presses into Alfred’s willing mouth. He pulls away, leaving Alfred panting and holds up both of the steel rods he had purchased. The second one is slightly longer and thicker than the other. “If you do well today, we can work on trying this one next time as well.”

“Why not both now?”

Arthur shakes his head. He would have been annoyed at any of his previous submissives challenging him like this, but Alfred is different for many reasons, not the least of which being the matching bands around their left ring fingers. Another reason is that Alfred is so, so achingly cute, but sexy at the same time and Arthur is completely weak to him. “You’ll learn the art of delayed gratification if it kills me, love.”

“I can take it you know.” Alfred pouts slightly.

“That isn’t the point, darling. I am introducing you to this in the manner I see fit. Are you going to be good for me or shall we have to do this another time?”

Alfred averts his eyes, blushing. He wants to be good, but everything Arthur does makes him feel so amazing, makes him want more. On the other hand, he trusts Arthur. Of course he trusts Arthur! Arthur loves him more than anyone. “I’ll be good,” he replies firmly, looking back up at Arthur with sincere blue eyes.

“Excellent.” Arthur dips his knee onto the mattress and slides behind Alfred, resting upright against the sturdy, plush, cushions at the head of the bed. Spreading his legs apart and drawing his knees up slightly, he pats the spot between them. “Come here.”

Alfred gingerly sinks into the space Arthur creates for him, settling back against his chest. He twitches as Arthur deftly frees his cock from its cage. The two metal rods clink together as Arthur sets them next to himself, out of Alfred’s sight. He hears Arthur opening the jar of lubricant on the table next to the bed and gasps as Arthur’s slicked-up hand strokes his cock to hardness.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Arthur murmurs in his ear, reveling in Alfred’s cock swelling against his palm. “Every time I think of all the wicked things you let me do to you, of all the wicked things I still want to try, I think I might go mad.”

“Arthurrrr,” Alfred moans.

“You’re so good; you’re so _enthusiastic_. I love that about you.”

Alfred positively melts into Arthur’s hands as his heart leaps over Arthur’s praise.

“Beg, darling. Tell me what you need.”

Alfred is having increasing difficulty forming coherent thought and it’s just so damned easy to slip into a different state of mind completely, but he’d been told to try and stay present. “You. Arthur. I need you,” he groans, arching into Arthur’s hand. “Please stuff that rod into my cock as deep as you can. Please. I want it so bad.”

“Such lewd, obscene boy,” Arthur purrs in his dulcet English accent. He squeezes the head of Alfred’s cock, rubbing at the opening and then takes a syringe filled with lubricant and squirts some into it.

Alfred cries out, eyes squeezing shut as the viscous fluid slips down into his cock. “Arthur! Oh god. Fuck fuck fuck. So good, please—ah!” They have done this much before, but it’s utterly amazing every time.

Arthur spreads lube over the smaller of the metal rods and drags the length of it over Alfred’s arousal, delighting as he whimpers and quivers with the contrast of the cold steel against his heated skin.

Alfred nearly sobs. “Please,” he rasps. And then finally, finally, finally, Arthur presses the tip of the rod into his slit, fractions of millimeters and not nearly enough, but finally. “Yes, yes, more, please.”

Arthur rests his chin on Alfred’s shoulder and watches his lover with unparalleled intensity as he slides the rod further inside. He watches Alfred’s cock and belly twitch at the same time, as if directly connected. He observes the rise and fall of Alfred’s chest and listens to the pulse point in his neck, which is very near Arthur’s ear. He enjoys Alfred’s incoherent, ecstatic babbling, but says nothing so as to maintain his focus.

Alfred, on the other hand, can spare attention for nothing but the aching, wonderful stretch of his urethra around the rod. After Arthur had introduced the idea, he’d gone and watched videos of other men sounding themselves or being sounded by their partners and quickly became very desirous to try it and now it’s actually happening and it’s even more wonderful because Arthur’s the one doing it—Arthur his beautiful, awesome, perfect husband—and it’s so much more and better than he could have ever imagined.

Arthur pauses, given the length of the rod, it should be about a third of the way in now. “How are you doing, my darling?”

“It’s good,” Alfred pants. “So good. I love it, I love it, I love it so much.” He takes deep gulps of air to stay present as he was told to do.

Arthur smiles against Alfred’s shoulder. None of his previous, male submissives had ever enjoyed it this much. “You’re so bloody perfect. I love you, Alfred. Do you have any pain at all?”

Alfred shakes his head. His body feels hot all over, taut and shaking, but Arthur’s embrace is a warm bath and even though he had expected to feel some discomfort at first, this new experience is nothing but bliss. “No, it just feels… awesome, ha. You’re so good to me, Arthur.”

Arthur laughs lightly. “Yes well, honestly, you make it quite easy.” He snaps his focus back to Alfred’s body. “I’m going to continue now.”

“Fucking _please_ ,” Alfred begs. He screams silently as Arthur begins working the rod deeper inside of him. Inadvertently or not, as Arthur forces it in, he also swirls it around and it is so exquisite Alfred thinks he might come. “Arthur, Arthur, I’m gonna, ah! I’m gonna—nnnnggg _fuck_.”

The rod must be about three-quarters of the way to the base by now and Arthur chuckles darkly as Alfred wriggles and tries to thrust his hips up. “If you need to come, just do it. Don’t try to hold it back,” he instructs. Even if Alfred isn’t registering pain, it is obvious to Arthur that this introduction to a new torture has been hard on his body and will have to end soon one way or another.

Alfred arches up further, trying to force the rod in deeper, but Arthur prevents it from doing so. Even so, the ache, the stretch, the coolness of the metal are all pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re so good,” Arthur murmurs. “So lovely. My wanton, lewd boy. Come for me so I can pound you into the mattress.”

No further provocation is required and Alfred sees starbursts and spots as his orgasm rushes through him like all the air got sucked out of an oxygen chamber only to come flooding back in. White, sticky fluid forces its way out even around the unusual obstruction and Alfred is left sloppy and heaving by the end of it.

“Marvelous,” Arthur exhales admiringly. He steadily, slowly, gently removes the sounding device and places it and the other one next to the jar of lubricant.

After Alfred catches his breath, he giggles with giddy excitement.

“How do you feel, love? Do you have any pain now?” Arthur asks seriously.

Alfred tries to breathe some more and take stock of himself. “It’s uh… it’s a little sore, but I think it’s okay.”

“But it’s only soreness, no pain?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, good,” Arthur says. “Since that is the case though, I’m going to skip the pounding.”

Alfred frowns. “It’s not that bad,” he insists, turning to face Arthur.

“It’s your health, my darling. I’m not taking chances with that. This is the first time we’ve done it and I need to make sure you don’t react poorly even if you feel alright now. Are you going to argue with me?” he asks warningly.

“No,” Alfred sighs, feeling rather disappointed that he won’t get to have Arthur inside of him. He looks down at the obvious tent in Arthur’s pants and his mouth waters. Well, there’s more than one way to solve any problem. “I could suck you off though, if you wanted, right?”

Arthur grins rakishly. “You and your delightful oral fixation.” He adjust the cushions so he can lean back. “As you like.”

Alfred smiles sweetly, coyly, as he kisses Arthur’s neck, collarbone, chest, belly, all reverently and then tugs down Arthur’s pants enough to free his delicious cock. With natural ease, he engulfs nearly all of it in one go and then works his way down until his nose is buried in soft curls. He flexes his throat around the head until he has a good rhythmic swallowing motion going.

Arthur’s hands tangle in his hair and he looks down as Alfred looks up at him and then throws his head back in ecstasy. “Good. Good boy. My sweet darling,” he says encouragingly.

Alfred continues, bobbing his head ever so slightly, massaging Arthur’s thighs and hips with his hands.

Arthur had been near enough to the edge of orgasm just from watching Alfred and now the pressure of Alfred’s mouth on him is not something he wants to resist surrendering to. “Ah—! Ah ah! Alfred, I’m _AH_ —!”

Alfred stills and braces himself, but doesn’t move even a centimeter as Arthur’s orgasm spills in hot spurts down the back of his throat. After it’s over, Alfred strokes him gently, tucks him back into his pants and crawls up to lie next to him. “It’s good, yeah?”

“The best,” Arthur affirms, pulling Alfred toward him.

“Um. Arthur.”

“Yes, love?”

“It’s… more sore now. I think you were right.”

Arthur smiles and nods, petting Alfred’s hair. “Thank you for telling me, Alfred. Let me know if it gets worse, but it’s fairly normal for it to feel that way after the first time.”

“Do you always have to be right?” Alfred mutters.

“Of course, darling. That’s why you married me.”

“I thought I married you ‘cause you’re hot and ‘cause you were gonna starve to death without someone to cook for you.”

Arthur playfully bites Alfred’s earlobe. “Git. Then it’s why you let me tie you up and do wicked things to you.”

Alfred laughs. “Yeah. I guess it’s good you’re always right in that case.”

“Yes, otherwise how could I deserve your trust?”

Alfred kisses his cheek. “That’s more for the fact that you love me. And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are love!


End file.
